


To be a Slytherin

by MakaAno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Adoption, Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco getting called on his shit, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Magic bonds, McGonaDone, Multi, NOT romantic between OFC and Draco, Oblivious Harry, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pure blood lineage, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The one where EVERYONE knew they were related EXCEPT them, Wizard Politics, and friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaAno/pseuds/MakaAno
Summary: When an exchange student arrives at Hogwarts, Draco was curious. Now that she's a Slytherin he has the opportunity to truly investigate. He finds she is incapable of controlling magic, talented as he is at potions, and just as competitive.But why does Pansy suddenly take an interest in the bond between wizard twins?OrMuch to Blaise’s relief the apple Rina plucked from the bowl was pink instead of Draco’s usual green. Just as he was giving thanks though Draco looked up and grabbed the fruit before she took a bite and placed a green apple in her hand.She scowled at him and held up the apple. “What’s this?”“Better than the rubbish you were about to eat.” Draco said as he looked at the pink fruit with disgust. “Granny smiths are the only apple worth eating.”“Because pink lady apple have the best crunch and flavor. Now hand me my apple back before I throw this one at your head!”“Only if you admit green apples are the best.” Draco said with a teasing grin.Rina’s hand raised dangerously as magic vibrated through the air. “Draco Malfoy, I swear to the gods if you don’t give me my lunch back I’ll-”“You will do what, Miss Scholes?”  A familiar swallow voice interrupted.





	1. Prolgue

Dear book,

   I'm ten years old today! As always, Father is throwing a party but Mother is sad again. I still can't figure out why she acts like this every year and I don't think she knows that I see how upset she gets. But I also don't feel much like celebrating either. Every year I swear I feel a hole grow bigger. There are times when it's like I can't be happy. Father has been wanting me to act more "adult". He wants me to hide my thoughts and emotions basically while Mother seems to already be worried that I might need to see a healer. She says I should ignore Father and be who I am or I won't make friends. I want to make friends but I want to be strong and respected like Father. He even said that you don't get where he is by making friends. I'll follow in his footsteps and be the Malfoy heir he deserves. I'll make him proud.

   I know I already wrote today but I heard something I wanted to write down. You know that I how I can't ever remember a time where I slept through the night? This time I actually overheard Mother and Father talking as I was going to the gardens. They said that I always stare southwest when I stop paying attention. Father mentioned that he wants me to talk to a mind healer. ~~Like Mother had never mentioned it before.~~ He said it was something about my "unhealthy obsession" with writing but Mother didn't agree. He doesn't know that this is the only way I can keep that hole from swallowing me though. That one time I didn't even the house elves knew something was wrong and Poley had spent the week sneaking me my favorite biscuits. The worst part is, I know Father is worried. He's been doing that weird hand thing where he plays with the fangs on his cane. Father doesn't want me to be sick. He just doesn't know that you keep me sane. You will never judge me or tell me to hide my weaknesses.     You won't tell me what to do and say you will tell the Prophet what you know. 

 

Dearest parchment,

   How does that sound? A new opening seemed right since this is a new book.

   Mother got me a gift today saying it was a late birthday. I think it's the best thing I own. It's an expanding mahogany bookshelf for all my journals! It matches my room perfectly and fits all my journals! It's even been spelled to keep others from removing them. I already put everything on the shelf. I also read some old entries and discovered my handwriting used to be horrible! No wonder Father would get so mad. There were even entries that were only pictures I had drawn. A few were actually captured with a camera though.

   I found a new corner of the garden today while I was flying. Strangely enough it was the southwest corner. Wasn't Father saying something about that a few weeks ago? I found Mother there watering a cluster of strange flowers. These types were all there was along the wall just in different colours. They were pretty but Mother never cares for any of the flowers on her own. When I asked she said these were really precious to her. They were apparently something she had planted when she was pregnant with me. Mother called them Antarinums. I think I spelled that right. I grabbed one though I'm not really sure why. It make me smile I guess. I figured it would be the same for Mother but when she looked at them she just got the same look she has on my birthday.

Dearest parchment,

   I got my Hogwarts letter today and _apparently_ I’m not excited enough. Father just got done questioning me.

   "Why aren’t you more excited?"

   "Don’t you want to go to Hogwarts?"

   Of course I’m excited! Father must be going blind for not seeing that! The only reason I can think that I wouldn’t seem happy to go to Hogwarts is if my worry was showing again. I can’t stop thinking that I’m forgetting something. Ever since I saw the letter it’s like something is missing. It’s driving me crazy!

   Anyway, I’m going to  leave the letter in here. Mother will probably ask for it later as a keepsake.

 

Dearest Parchment,

   Father had a meeting with the school board and I got to go with! I got to see Hogwarts for the first time too. That’s where they went to discuss the location of an ancient artifac t called the Mirror of Erised. They were going to keep it in the school to be kept safe and for some vague plan involving the Philosopher’s Stone. I really don’t see why the mirror is so important.

   I got to look in the mirror and now I think I can understand. When I looked in the mirror, all I wanted to do was make sure my hair was still in place but I saw more than I thought I would.

   Beside me was a girl who was my age. She also looked just like me too but with long hair and obviously the fact she was a girl. She  even had on robes with the family crest. Just as I was really looking at her she linked her arm with mine and just smiled.

   I hate to say but didn't know what to do. It hurt to see whoever this girl was but I couldn't look away.    When Father noticed he got mad at me and had to pull me away from the mirror.

   I wonder who she is and why it hurt. Father didn't know anything but after the look on Mother's face I don't think I can ask again.

   I'm adding a sketch. I'm proud to say my artistic abilities are better than they were before.

 

Dearest parchment,

   My parents and I went to get my school supplies today and I met a boy with dark hair and his eyes were as green as the tree tops. He even wore glasses that somehow made his eyes even more noticeable. He was small and cute despite the baggy clothes. We were both were getting our robes and I would hex myself. I walked out without getting the boy's name! Oh well, he was going to Hogwarts as well. We have to meet again. Maybe we will even be sorted into Slytherin together!

   I also finally have my wand. Holly and unicorn hair. I thought for sure it was going to be something stronger like dragon heartstring or Phoenix feather. I can't say I'm not too  disappointed though. When I hold my wand the emptiness fills a little. I guess this means the issue is with my magic. Maybe seeing a healer isn't so ridiculous after all.

Dearest book,

   I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how green the boy from the robes shop eyes were. They were really bright and unexpectedly pretty. You wouldn’t think I’m gay would you? I don’t think this way about Blaise or Crabbe and Goyle. Then again, I don't think this way about Pansy either. I couldn’t be gay. I’m the Malfoy’s only heir. I am expected to always be perfect. Father had even mentioned that he was already considering possible brides. Right now it’s between Pansy because she's the Parkinson heir or someone from the Greengrass family. I can’t be gay. Father would hate me. And what about Mother? She would be upset too wouldn’t she?

   I really can’t be. thinking about this right now. I should be sleeping for the trip to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Dearest parchment,

   The boy in the robe shop was Harry Potter. He was a mess! His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and his glasses were ridiculous!

   Healers have found a way ages ago to fix a wizard’s vision and yet he wore the ugliest glasses - they were held together with some kind of spellotape. I still remember when Mother insisted I fix my vision. It was the morning they shattered from a misfired charm. Why hadn’t he fixed his sight if it was so bad? Surely any healer would trip over themselves for the opportunity.

   Speaking of opportunity, I mentioned I met the famous savior today? Yes well, he denied my offer of friendship. He even had the gall to insult me. He said I was the “wrong sort” after I offered to help him figure out the complexities of the wizarding world. It was the Weasley! I’m sure he was slandering my family again! That lot always does. Those blood traitors corrupted him.

   That's alright though. Just because Potter refused my friendship doesn’t mean I’ll let him forget I exist.

 

Dearest parchment,

   The Chamber of Secrets is closed now. As much as I have gloated to Crabbe and Goyle, I’m relieved it’s over. I still don’t know exactly what Father was planning, or exactly what he did to get the Chamber open for the basilisk, but thank Merlin that it’s all over now. I’m thankful that mud blood Granger found that paper. If nothing else, she is smart. I was hoping when I slipped It into her school items she would get whatever Father planned resolved quickly. It was too late however to truly make a difference, but Potter found it instead. I heard him talking to the Weasel about it on one of the worse nights. Granger was petrified, but not killed. It was luck that Professor Sprout already had mandrakes growing. It would have been a shame to lose a rival without properly beating her.

   Potter and Weasley were missing when the announcement was made. It not surprising considering it had to be them that closed the Chamber. With the Gryffindor recklessness and my help to point them in the right direction it was inevitable. Just like how they are also keeping the school open. If Hogwarts closed I would have to go to Durmstrang. As wonderful as the curriculum sounds, I still refuse to go somewhere that cold for school. The wretched weather here is more than enough.

   I digress. Weasley and Granger did show their faces before the end of the feast, but Potter remained missing. When I was tasked with giving a crate of potions to Madame Pomfrey I saw Potter on one of the beds being told to rest.

 

Dearest Parchment,

   I just returned to my dormitory after another visit to Madame Pomfrey. Everyday the Dementors are draining more than the last. Earlier I saw a Ravenclaw half blood step between one and a Weasley twin then carry on like nothing happened. When I followed to figure out why I heard the Ravenclaw say, “I already live with a cold pit everyday. No matter if its a dementor or my own mind, I know how to deal with depression.”

   It reminded me how strange I was. I have been feeling empty so long I had forgotten it wasn’t normal. Because of this Ravenclaw, I started helping the younger Slytherins. It was easy. A shove and people thought I was being condescending. They moved away on their own. I even noticed my upper classmen doing the same thing. One even stepped into my way as I was making way to the hospital wing. We may have reputations to protect, but we still care. The other houses have even started defending each other. The unspoken agreement to focus on the first years just started to extend to all the houses and it spread up the years from there. Hogwarts is so fractured, all because of ridiculous labels placed on us as children who have barely started puberty, but seeing others reach for unity make some days easier.

   Merlin, I’m getting sentimental! Back to topic!

   While I was there, so was Potter. He had apparently fainted again because of the monsters hovering around the school. He called out for his mum when he woke. I had never seen him like that. He was more than just a reckless saviour for something he didn’t even do! He looked like a real person with more than sass, anger, and boredom. The way he tried to muffle his tears…

   He looked like a someone who didn't have anything left but to call out for a mother he never met. I guess, in a way, he is. 

   I tried to imagine life without my parents. You know how I fear Father and find it hard to speak with Mother most times, but they are my family. I simply can’t imagine my life without them. The image makes the hole worse.

   Harry _bloody_ Potter, on the other hand, was probably taken in by a well off family that worshiped the ground he walked. He is the “Boy who Lived” after all. He may have lost his parents but I’m willing to bet that he didn’t see any hardship until he came to Hogwarts. If that’s the case though, then why does he always come to school looking like a boney twig? It’s as if every summer he starves himself! I also can't remember a time where Potter eagerly went home for the hols... 

   It’s probably nothing, but he looked so broken.

 

Dearest Parchment,

   Rumor has it there is a student coming to Hogwarts from America for fourth year. That's almost unheard of! Zabini mentioned to Pansy that there were many discussions between the British and American ministries about which school this student should attend. Somehow Hogwarts was chosen. Dumbledore probably pulled a few strings. As students we don’t even know the gender of this mystery transfer student. Either way, I guess we’re getting a new Potter.

   There is also the Triwizard Tournament. I’m so excited I don’t think I can even put it into words. Mother has been hesitant about me returning to school ever since the world cup but father convinced her it would be worse to stall my education.

   When I got off the train I saw Professor Dumbledore standing with a girl in the rain. They were looking at Hogwarts and talking. There was a trunk behind her. I guess that’s the new student. She looked to be my age.

   The new student’s name is Rina Scholes, a Slytherin. She wants to be my friend but there was something about her. She reminds me of Mother somehow. Maybe it was the way she looked at me like she knew what I was doing. She’s a muggleborn though. I wonder how upset Father would be if he heard I became friends with someone below me just because I was curious. I might be able to rationalize it as the reputation she already had. Father never really seemed to look for more but Mother has always seen through my words

   Someone just snuck out the common room.

   It was the new student. She's very strange but _interesting_. She must work on her manners. She has no sense of propriety.

   The more I think about it the more I feel this is going to be an interesting year. Who knows, maybe we'll all get lucking and Potter will stay out of trouble this year.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sofiko-Chan on tumblr for letting me use her uniform designs!


	2. Chapter 2

  The wet chill of Scottish highlands shivered down Rina’s back. The girl looked over the black lake that almost seemed to tremble with the harsh downpour. The place that would be her home until the next spring loomed over the lake and speared into the storm clouds with an ominous stature. It was a large castle, the likes of which she had never seen outside of movies. Surrounding the grounds was some sort of black mass that might have been a forest but seemed to have a life all it's own. The grounds of this “school” was creepy. She hated the fact that it's spooky atmosphere seemed to foreshadow a horrible event that she refused to consider.

   Rina had already felt like her life as she knew it had ended the moment she donned the black dress-like clothing. The fabric caught uncomfortably on her favorite jeans and the body hung in a straight, unflattering silhouette. Not to mention the ridiculous pointed hat, which seemed to belong to a cliché Halloween costume rather than the uniform of an apparently prestigious wizarding school. At least the modest brim was keeping rain out of Rina’s eyes. Probably the only “cool” thing in the uniform was the black cloak. It was heavy, warm, and thankfully somewhat water resistant, judging by the way the rain slipped from her shoulders with dampness still sinking through the tank top under her robes. The sleeves were even lined with a removable fur but Rina wasn't focused on that, her arms weren't even in the sleeves. Her attention was dedicated to keeping the small feline in her arms dry and warm.

   The silver Siamese kitten looked up through the narrow opening of the cloak with mismatched eyes. He seemed to protest the movement of getting out of the carriage that had brought her from the airport. The poor cat had already learned to keep his head in her cloak as she first stepped into the rain when a large drop had fallen directly into his ear. Rina hadn’t named him until that moment when the cat made a strange chirping hiss. She named him Mad Catter.

   Rina rewrapped the kitten in her cloak before turning her attention to the students pouring off a large train. They all seemed just as eager to get out of the rain as Catter and rather close knit when they scurried to carriages that had no horses. She frowned while watching the youngest of the group follow a hulking man in a thick coat to small boats the probably couldn't hold his weight on the churning lake. She shuddered at the thought of crossing any body of water in such weather and looked away, hoping to find the direction of where she was supposed to go next. She gave a silent prayer that it wasn’t to the lake.

   Rina instead found the eyes of another student watching her from under the brim of his hat. She couldn’t see more of his face than a pale, pointed chin. The boy looked away only then as he was dragged into the crowd by a girl who wore her hat tied with a green ribbon above the brim. He was out of sight but Rina couldn’t shake a strange feeling. He had seemed familiar. It was crazy when she thought about it rationally but she simply couldn’t shake the scratching at her skull. She somehow knew that stranger, despite the fact that she hadn’t even seen his face.

   She was snapped from her thoughts by a voice. Rina’s head jerked up to see an old man that wasn’t even damp despite the pouring rain. He was in clothing like her and the students but his robes were a bright red that shimmered with every moment. His long white hair and beard gave him a Gandalf vibe while his wire glasses seemed more like old porcelain Santa figurines her Mawmaw used to have around the house every Christmas.

   He placed a hand on her shoulder and Rina bit her inner cheek to avoid saying something rude.

   “Come Miss Scholes,” Gandalf the Red said with a friendly smile that was clearly meant to be soothing but the twinkle in his eye set the younger girl on edge. “It would be best to have you sorted and and settled before midnight.”

   Despite herself, Rina nodded in agreement. The rain had started to run freezing trails down her spine after dripping from her hair. That was enough to spur her into action despite her hesitance to pass the gates that clearly lead to the castle.

   Rina hated the fact she had to be here. She never got a straight answer from any of the “Congress of Magic” or whoever those goons were. All they had told her was that she was technically a citizen to Britain in the wizarding world, despite spending her entire life in America. They had mentioned something about both of her Biological parents being connected to the UK but wouldn’t tell her anything else. Because her birth location apparently was what decided her school location.    The idea of all eyes on her for being the new girl from America drove her nuts. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She had to make herself clear. Being in the UK didn’t change her personality, she was still strong. Rina still had her dream and she’d be damned if she forgot that.

   Gandalf the Shady had led her to one of the horseless carriage that led to the castle, but to Rina’s surprise, the old man slipped in with her. He sat across from her a nd waved his wand, drying her instantly.

   Catter jumped from her arms to curl on her foot as the Gandalf look-alike smiled. “You chose a cat then? I hope he is happy here. I do believe I have yet to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. We are very happy to have you here.”

   She gave a small nod watching the cat. “Sir,” she said quietly. Her voice trembled and she hated herself for her weakness. “Why am I here? I have to know. I know there is a school like this in America, so why here?”

   The old man smiled kindly. Rina could feel him watching her every move, his gaze piercing through every defense that had been weakened by the long trip. “Because you are not an American citizen in wizarding circles. You are English.” He said. “There is also the fact that Hogwarts has the best curriculum for students struggling to control their magic. You belong here in every sense.”

   Rina bit her lip. How did everyone know more about her than she did? Yeah, she was adopted. When she compared her natural appearance to her family it was clear that none of them shared any blood with her. When she stopped dying her hair she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her parents had said it was a closed adoption though. Not to mention the fact she wasn’t old enough to check on her own. She couldn’t find the family that abandoned her but these strangers somehow knew who she was. That meant he also knew her family. She never thought she would get the chance to know where she came from, but now…

   Fury simmered in her veins at the realization that her birth family not only gave her up, but hated her existence so much they dumped her in another country and no one told her!

   “Miss Scholes,” the headmaster said patiently. “ Do not dwell on the thoughts that plague you. They will not serve you. You are coming here to learn about your history. I am lead to believe that culture is quite important to American muggles.”

   “Not really,” Rina said weakly. “Everything is kind of there and most don't know where they come from.”

   The old wizard hummed. “Well that is a shame. History gives strength after all.”

   Rina frowned as she scratched her kittens head. Something about this man was unsettling. He seemed like he was watching a show more than escorting a new student. Not to mention the fact that the head of the school was escorting a student. No matter how much Rina tried to focus on the image of a friendly Merlin like man, all she could see was someone with questionable intentions.

   Rina was suddenly painfully aware that it was just the two of them in the carriage.

   The old man only smiled easily and held out a gray braided sash to her. “I know that it must be nerve wracking to be here. Especially in your rare case being from America. I can guarantee however, that no serious harm will come to you inside the walls of Hogwarts” the intentional wording sent a shiver down her spine as she took the plane sash from his hand. Was that intentional? “I must say, you have impeccable timing. We actually are hosting a rather unique event that will give you the chance to also see more wizards than what we have here. Of course the nervous energy could be for the school work. You are going to attend fourth year classes after all so you can be among those your own age. Don’t worry though, you  will simply observe until you have been properly tutored in your supplementary lessons. All of the teachers have been made aware of your situation as well.”

   Rina merely nodded and prayed. She prayed to the spirits she was only being paranoid and this man was just a Merlin looking old guy. She prayed she would be safe in Hogwarts. She prayed she wouldn't accidently hurt anyone else.   


 


End file.
